


Между Сциллой и Харибдой

by WTF_Winter_Soldier, Zamykaet



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Amputation, Amputation Kink, Amputee, Amputee Bucky Barnes, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Blood, Body Horror, Come Eating, Cruelty, Crying, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dismemberment, Explicit Sexual Content, Face Slapping, Forced Orgasm, Gore, Graphic Description, Gunplay, HYDRA Trash Party, Hurt No Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Men Crying, Mutilation, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Oral Sex, Pain, Rape/Non-con Elements, Revenge, Revenge Sex, Rimming, Sexual Dysfunction, Sexual Violence, Stucky - Freeform, Suicidal Thoughts, Threats, Violence, forced penetration, fuckpotato, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 14:18:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19319896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Winter_Soldier/pseuds/WTF_Winter_Soldier, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zamykaet/pseuds/Zamykaet
Summary: Стив в плену у ГИДРы стоит перед выбором — изнасиловать Баки, который осознает происходящее, но лишен всех конечностей или умереть, но с условием, что его смерть — последнее, что увидит Баки. Перед тем, как ему выколят глаза.Прим. автора: написано на заявку с Hydra Trash Meme http://hydratrashmeme.dreamwidth.org/1634.html?thread=2929250#cmt2929250





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Twixt the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4959196) by [Kallanda_Lee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kallanda_Lee/pseuds/Kallanda_Lee). 



> Примечания переводчика:  
> У автора в пейрингах почему-то стоят Стив Роджерс/Брок Рамлоу и тройничок, переводчик честно недоумевает, почему и с чего вдруг. Так что предупреждаю — ни того, ни другого нет и близко, если кто-то захочет прочитать ради этого — сорри. Правда нету, совсем. 
> 
> Примечания беты:  
> Мы позволили себе заменить оригинальное название "Между Дьяволом и морской пучиной", так как в русской литературе именно такая формулировка не распространена. Произведение, в котором встречается данная идиома, не переводилось и не издавалось на русском языке. По значению эта фраза аналогична выражениям "Из огня да в полымя", "Между молотом и наковальней", "Между Сциллой и Харибдой" — короче, когда приходится выбирать из двух зол.

Стив очнулся на твердом, холодном полу и сразу понял: что-то не так. Мерцающий неоновый свет резал глаза, а до ушей доносился шум с противоположной стороны комнаты. Острые запахи дезинфицирующей жидкости и жженой гниющей плоти заполнили легкие.

Он ощущал себя пьяным, и это само по себе было плохим знаком: напиться Стив Роджерс не мог. Значит, его чем-то отравили, и поэтому сразу стало ясно, что зрение плыло не только из-за яркого света, оно само по себе было размытым. Конечности едва слушались, но Стив попытался сесть прямо и понял, что его руки связаны за спиной. Он потянул за веревки. Они не сдвинулись ни на дюйм. Тот, кто притащил его сюда, знал, с кем имеет дело. 

_Думай_ , приказал он себе. _Вспоминай, что произошло._

Последнее, что он помнил — как они сражались вместе с Нат и Сэмом. Они нашли уцелевшую базу ГИДРы недалеко от Оттавы — кто бы мог подумать, что она там была — и попали в засаду, уже было решив, что зачистили весь периметр.

Поток мыслей прервал хриплый голос.

— Добро пожаловать в мир живых, капитан. Рад тебя видеть.

Стив знал этот голос.

— Рамлоу, — прошипел он.

— Единственный и неповторимый, — отозвался голос.

Зрение понемногу восстанавливалось, и Стив смог разглядеть Рамлоу. Тот сидел рядом с чем-то, что напоминало операционный стол, и выглядел таким же, каким Стив его запомнил, только руки и лицо покрывали шрамы, оставшиеся после падения Трискелиона. Держался он уверенно, а на лице сияла самодовольная ухмылка.

Краем глаза Стив заметил, что на столе позади Рамлоу что-то зашевелилось. 

Там был кто-то _живой_ , но двигался он неправильно, движения были искаженными. На мгновение Стив задался вопросом, не был ли это один из провалившихся экспериментов ГИДРы, бедолага, который должен был стать _суперсолдатом_ , но в итоге остался сломанным телом.

А еще через мгновение Стив _узнал_ это лицо, и у него застыла кровь.

— Баки?! — заорал он, пытаясь вскочить на ноги — недостаточно быстро, как ему казалось. — Клянусь, Рамлоу, если ты ранил его...

Рамлоу снисходительно взглянул на него.

— Тихо, тихо, капитан. Ты не в том положении, чтобы угрожать. Обернись.

Стив посмотрел назад. Позади была стеклянная стена с десятком головорезов ГИДРы за ней. В ней был небольшие отверстия для снайперов, через которые на него было направлено сразу несколько стволов.

— Пуленепробиваемое стекло, — пояснил Рамлоу. — А на тебе — магнитные наручники нового поколения. Пришлось разработать после той маленькой стычки в лифте. Так что даже если вдруг тебе удастся вырваться, парни пристрелят тебя раньше, чем ты сможешь до меня добраться. И раньше, чем ты сможешь вытащить из комнаты своего дружка. Или будут стрелять по тебе, пока ты пытаешься пробраться сквозь стекло, чтобы их остановить. А если ты каким-то чудом меня убьешь, то у них все равно останется приказ убрать тебя. Какой бы вариант ты ни выбрал, Кэп, ты проиграешь.

Стив сжал кулаки за спиной.

— Какого черта тебе нужно?

Глубокий низкий смех вырвался изо рта Рамлоу, когда тот встал, поднимаясь на уровень глаз Стива. 

— Чего я хочу, мой дорогой капитан, так это увидеть, как ты страдаешь. И я, так или иначе, это _увижу_. Не хочешь подойти поближе и взглянуть на своего Баки?

Стиву показалось, что невидимая рука пронзила его грудь, раздавив сердце и легкие. На дрожащих ногах он подошел к столу. Едва он приблизился, как Рамлоу отступил назад, вытащил пистолет и направил его на Стива, держась на расстоянии вытянутой руки.

У Стива из горла вырвался детский всхлип, когда он подошел достаточно близко, чтобы все рассмотреть. Его захлестнуло глубокой, всеобъемлющей паникой, какой с ним не случалось с той минуты, когда Баки упал в пропасть.

Баки лежал на операционном столе, похожем на каменную плиту. Только вот Баки Барнсом он уже _не был_. От тела осталось около половины. Протез был вырван из гнезда, и из пустого гнезда свисали провода, живой руки, которая была в порядке, когда Стив последний раз сталкивался с ним, тоже не было. От ног осталось два обрубка примерно до середины бедра, покрытые глубокими грубыми шрамами. Правая рука была отпилена до середины бицепса и оканчивалась такой же уродливой, болезненной на вид и едва зажившей раной. Рядом со столом стоял большой мусорный бак, в котором лежали костяная пила, лопата, окровавленные повязки и то, что осталось от конечностей Баки, и Стив понял, что за запах он почувствовал раньше. Кто-то отрубил Баки руки и ноги, прижег раны — вероятно, раскалив лопату — и бесцеремонно выбросил в мусорное ведро, оставив гнить, словно это были обычные отходы.

Стив почувствовал, как его трясет. Должно быть, из его рта вырвался какой-то звук, потому что Баки внезапно открыл глаза, и тогда Стиву показалось, будто он провалился в ад еще глубже. Он понял истинный ужас ситуации, когда его глаза столкнулись со все еще голубыми, полными слез и бесконечного ужаса глазами Баки. 

Он был _в сознании_. Он понял, что произошло.

— Стив... — слабо позвал Баки. — Ты не должен был приходить. Тебе не следовало этого делать... — Когда он пытался говорить, слезы текли по его щекам. 

Стив хотел было протянуть к нему руку, попытаться утешить, но единственное, что он смог — дернуться в наручниках.

— Почему? — почти прорыдал он, повернувшись к Рамлоу. — Зачем ты это сделал? Что ты вообще с этого получил?

Рамлоу пожал плечами.

— Удовольствие? Удовлетворение? На самом деле, Кэп, все это _твоя_ вина. Он был прекрасным оружием. Но ты уничтожил его. Заставил его вспомнить. Заставил его думать, будто он человек, и он потерял свою ценность как солдат. Потерял свою ценность для ГИДРы, поэтому мы с парнями решили немного сменить его профиль. Подумали, что как секс-игрушка он все еще может быть полезен. Очень удобно, как видишь. А парням тоже нужно расслабляться.

Стив все-таки сломался. Зарычав, он кинулся на Рамлоу, но пуля ударила в пол возле его ног прежде, чем он смог что-либо сделать.

— Притормози, Кэп. Я ведь не прикалывался. Мы правда _убьем_ тебя.

— И почему ты думаешь, что это того не стоит?

Рамлоу обогнул Стива и остановился рядом с Баки, проводя рукой по его волосам в пародии на нежность. Жесткая улыбка скользнула по его покрытому шрамами лицу, и он скользнул ладонью ниже, к шее. Стив запаниковал, подумав, что тот убьет Баки прямо сейчас, но Рамлоу вместо этого обернулся к Стиву.

— О, Роджерс, я не сомневаюсь, что ты словишь за него пулю. И твое героическое самопожертвование было бы прекрасно. Бессмысленно, но красиво. Но дело в том, что тогда твой приятель увидит, как ты умираешь. А потом мы сделаем ему еще немного больно. Ну, _не немного_ , честно говоря.

Стив видел, как дергается Баки от прикосновения Рамлоу, пытаясь отодвинуться так далеко, как только возможно, учитывая отсутствие конечностей. 

— Что думаешь, Кэп? Как считаешь, сколько членов выдержит твой парень, пока мы не заебем его до смерти? Сотню? Три сотни? А может, тысячу? Интересно, во что на тот момент превратятся его дырки? Держу пари, что парой капель крови дело не ограничится. 

Стив готов был поклясться: у Баки задрожали губы и сбилось дыхание. Он действительно не знал, сколько еще может выдержать его и без того искалеченное тело.

— Рамлоу, стой. На этот раз Стив уже умолял.

Рамлоу совершенно спокойно продолжил, проводя пальцем по мокрым от слез щекам Баки.

— Я думал разрезать его рот вот так, от уха до уха. Чтобы туда поместилось разом четыре члена. Или даже пять. 

— Стой, — повторил Стив, полностью уничтоженный. — Перестань пугать его. Не причиняй ему вреда.

А Рамлоу не останавливался, словно не слыша.

— Я думаю прижечь ему соски. Или отрезать член. А в конце концов я, пожалуй, выколю ему глаза — но только в самом конце, чтобы сначала он смог все увидеть.

— _Черт_ , Рамлоу. Чего ты хочешь?

— Я тебе уже говорил, Роджерс. Я хочу увидеть, как ты страдаешь. Скажи мне «пожалуйста», и я, может быть, расскажу тебе, как выбраться отсюда живым.


	2. Chapter 2

Стив стиснул зубы.

Взглядом он орал «я хочу убить тебя», но все-таки выдавил:

— Скажи, что мне нужно делать, чтобы он остался жив. Я все сделаю. П... п... пожалуйста. — Слова, казалось, были отравлены.

Рамлоу выглядел невероятно довольным собой.

— Не волнуйся, Кэп. Я хочу, чтобы ты сделал то, что для тебя вполне естественно. Хочу, чтобы ты показал мне, как сильно ты любишь своего Баки.

Стив посмотрел на него в полном замешательстве, которое, стоило Рамлоу приблизиться к Баки, превратилось в тревогу.

— Ну-ну, не стесняйся. Ты ведь знаешь о слухах. Капитан Америка и Баки Барнс... Я слышал о нетрадиционной теории.

— Какого черта ты несешь, Рамлоу?

— Величайшая история любви двадцатого века, о которой никогда не рассказывали.

— Отлично, теперь я понял, что ты точно сошел с ума.

Стив пожалел о своих словах в ту же секунду, как произнес их, потому что Рамлоу поднял руку и с силой ударил Баки по лицу. В любой другой день Баки свел бы подобные намеки в шутку, но сегодня, окровавленный и сломанный, он лишь попытался уклониться от руки раньше, чем Рамлоу успел причинить ему боль. Стив разглядел капли крови в уголке его рта. Баки молчал, но его глаза умоляли. Стив дернулся было начать бормотать бессмысленные извинения, чтобы успокоить Рамлоу, но тот вновь заговорил.

— Манеры, Кэп, манеры. Я не отрицаю, что могу быть психом, но я псих, от которого зависит твоя судьба, поэтому лучше бы тебе вести себя соответствующе. 

Стив разом проглотил миллион проклятий, которые рвались из его рта, и покорно кивнул. 

— Хорошо. Вот в чем дело. Честно говоря, мне наплевать, были ли вы оба пидорами в принципе или любили только друг друга, но выбор у тебя такой: либо ты трахаешь своего друга при мне, либо я отдаю его своим людям, и ты смотришь, как они трахают его по очереди. Много, _много_ раз. Все понятно?

Стив ничего не сказал, только посмотрел на Рамлоу так, будто увидел самого дьявола.

— Знаешь, давай так, — протянул Рамлоу с глумливым выражением лица, — я дам тебе десять минут, чтобы подумать. Чтобы ты привык к этой идее. Я ведь благоразумный человек.

Он опустил пистолет на стол рядом с обрубками ног Баки. Вытащил латексную перчатку из кармана своих рабочих штанов и надел ее, намеренно громко шлепнув по запястью.

Стива охватила новая волна страха. Он медленно-медленно шагнул вперед, убедившись, что никто из снайперов не пристрелит его.

— Рамлоу, что ты делаешь?

— Не обращай внимания, Роджерс. Тебе нужно дать ответ на вопрос.

Он невозмутимо вытащил из того же кармана небольшой тюбик, выдавил часть содержимого на руку, размазывая прозрачный гель по затянутым в латекс пальцам. Поначалу Стив не мог понять, что происходит. Он чувствовал, что _должен_ знать, будто это было совсем простым, но его мозг отказывался сопоставлять то, что видели глаза, и осознание происходящего. Баки же, казалось, понял все, потому что тихое "нет, пожалуйста, не..." вырвалось из его рта за секунду до того, как указательный палец Рамлоу грубо втолкнулся в его задницу. Каждая мышца в том, что осталось от тела Баки, приготовилась к вторжению. Он запрокинул голову с такой силой, что Стив испугался, и выгнулся так, как изломанное тело могло позволить, бессмысленно пытаясь сбежать от проникновения. Рамлоу над этой попыткой лишь усмехнулся. Свободной рукой он грубо прижал Баки к столу, погружая палец глубже. Лицо Баки исказилось от боли.

— Ты сказал, что дашь мне время, — Стиву показалось, что его голос прозвучал как у ребенка, которого несправедливо обидели. Он вдруг снова почувствовал себя маленьким и слабым.

— Да, но знаешь... — ответил Рамлоу, вытаскивая палец и снова толкаясь им внутрь. — Я его просто подготавливаю. Для тебя, для моих людей... Не имеет значения. Ты должен быть мне благодарен. Будет меньше повреждений, если смазать.

Стиву казалось, что и тело, и мозг застыли. Он должен был что-то сделать. Он должен знать, что делать. Это нужно было исправить. _Но как?_ Должен ведь быть какой-то способ. Осталось лишь придумать его. 

Его обычно быстрые рефлексы подвели его, и он начал тонуть: он ничего не мог сделать и не мог это принять. Он разрывался между желанием подойти ближе и желанием сказать Баки, что все будет хорошо, и отводил взгляд из уважения, не желая наблюдать. И задумался, сможет ли встать так, чтобы Рамлоу, стреляя, убил их обоих.

Он мог бы выхватить пистолет. Сдвинуться так, чтобы пуля, пройдя сквозь него, попала в Баки. Это могло стать решением. Положило бы конец адскому фарсу. Они оба уже умирали — честно говоря, бывали вещи и похуже. Смерть может их освободить.

 _Но что если_ , — кричал его мозг, — что, если Баки не умрет и останется в руках этого монстра? 

Его мысли перепутались окончательно, пытаясь найти выход, словно крысы в лабиринте, и каждую новую попытку перекрывала стена, каждый новый поворот приводил к очередной потере. 

Не было никакого выхода. Это происходило. Это происходило, и Стив понятия не имел, что делать.

Это казалось нереальным. Он словно попал в ловушку из кошмара, словно смотрел фильм о людях, которых когда-то знал.

В конце концов Баки — всегда Баки — вернул его в реальный мир. Стив услышал, как он вскрикнул, когда Рамлоу втолкнул в него еще один палец. Баки дрожал, кусая окровавленную губу, уже не пытаясь бороться со слезами.

— Стив, — умолял он, — пожалуйста.

Рамлоу проигнорировал его, словно Баки был не человеком, а куском мяса. 

— Тебя... или моих парней... ждет угощение, — выдохнул он, и его голос был полон возбуждения. — Твой мальчик тугой, как девственница в брачную ночь. Раньше мы им так не пользовались. Может, это делали немцы или русские, но сейчас дырка уж очень узкая. 

— Я это сделаю. — Стив слышал свой голос, но ему казалось, будто он звучит со стороны.

Рамлоу поднял глаза, вперившись в него взглядом. Так и не вынув пальцев из Баки.

— Я сказал, что сделаю это, — повторил Стив. — Теперь, пожалуйста, убери от него руки. _Очень тебя прошу_.

Лицо Рамлоу загорелось смесью самодовольства и возбуждения.

— Уверен, что хочешь этого? — спросил он, снова толкаясь в Баки и заставляя его прерывисто дышать, болезненно постанывая

— Да, _уверен_.

Рамлоу втолкнул в Баки третий палец, уже не добавляя смазку. Все тело Баки снова напряглось, но он лежал, придавленный Рамлоу, ему некуда было деться и приходилось принимать. На этот раз из его горла вырвался настоящий крик. 

Рамлоу рассмеялся.

— Смотри, как реагирует.

— Ты ублюдок, ты сказал...

— Эй, не выпрыгивай из штанов, Кэп. Я просто развлекаюсь.

Он рывком выдернул пальцы из Баки, заставив того вздрогнуть. 

— Тогда начинай. Он весь твой.


	3. Chapter 3

Стив почувствовал, как магнитные наручники за спиной расстегнулись. Механизм, видимо, деактивировался удаленно, понял он. Железка упала на пол с глухим стуком.

— Не строй никаких планов. Правила остаются в силе. Выкинешь что-нибудь и умрешь, а твой приятель расплатится за твою глупость.

Рамлоу снова поднял пистолет и сделал несколько шагов назад. 

Освободив руки, Стив, наконец, смог дотянуться до Баки, хотя и понимал, что на его теле осталось не так много мест, прикоснувшись к которым, он не причинил бы ему боли. Он положил ладонь Баки на лоб. Несмотря на сыворотку, Баки горел.

— Эй, мы пройдем через это, — сказал он, наверное, больше себе,чем Баки.

— Без одежды будет намного проще, Кэп, — усмехнулся Рамлоу. — Просто намекаю.

У Стива в голове была тысяча вариантов ответа, но он знал, что ни один из них ему не поможет. Без дальнейших протестов он начал раздеваться, аккуратно сложил одежду и положил безупречную стопку рядом со столом.

— Боже, люблю военных, — хмыкнул Рамлоу. — Всегда следуют своим привычкам.

Стив проигнорировал его — рутинная работа немного отвлекала. С этим он мог справиться. Это поддавалось контролю. Если он мог контролировать хотя бы то, как лучше сложить одежду, он мог бы взять под контроль и ситуацию вообще, неважно, насколько, и на самом деле сделать это. 

Это помогало целых нескольких секунд, до тех пор, пока он голый не подошел к столу. Ему казалось, что его тело стало меньше, он дрожал и был слишком взбудоражен.

Рамлоу придвинулся к нему, хватая стул и следя за происходящим словно за реалити-шоу. Его взгляд прилип к вялому члену Стива.

— Ну, _так_ у тебя ничего не получится. Приложи усилия.

— Рамлоу, веришь или нет, но не всех возбуждает мысль об изнасиловании.

Рамлоу пожал плечами.

— Знаешь, Зимнего Солдата нельзя изнасиловать. Насилуют только людей, а он уже _ооочень_ давно не был _человеком_. 

Стив впился в него взглядом, забыв о сложности ситуации.

Рамлоу вздохнул.

— Хорошо, хорошо. Если хочешь, давай с прелюдией. Мне все равно, главное, чтобы твой член оказался в его заднице.

Стив опустил руку между ног и неуверенно взялся за член. Тот, что и неудивительно, остался мягким.

Краем глаза он заметил, как Рамлоу что-то бросил в его сторону. Его рефлексы сработали на отлично даже в такой ситуации. Это оказалась маленькая таблетка.

— Виагра, — пояснил Рамлоу. — Я готов немного тебе помочь. Хотя бы для того, чтобы потом говорить, что у тебя не встает без синих таблеточек.

Стив проглотил таблетку почти не задумываясь. Может, это были таблетки самого Рамлоу, подумал он. Может, тот переживает из-за своей сексуальной активности. Ему самому было плевать. Ему нечего было доказывать, кроме, может быть, преданности Баки, но доказывать это он собирался не Рамлоу. В каком-то смысле Стив даже радовался тому, что в подобной ситуации его член отказался работать.

Впрочем, даже с таблеткой и с энергичной симуляцией рукой член Стива оказался несговорчивым.

— Так-так, Кэп. Я _проявил_ снисходительность, но если ты не приступишь к делу, я попрошу кого-нибудь из парней принести мне электрошокер на замену твоему члену. Решать тебе. Как ты думаешь, что он предпочтет?

Стив убийственно взглянул на него. Он прикусил язык, но каждая мышца в его теле была напряжена и готова к бою.

Тишину нарушил голос Баки и, вполне возможно, остановил Стива от убийства.

— Стив, — тихо позвал он. — Иди сюда. Засунь его мне в рот. Это может сработать.

Стив в шоке обернулся, не веря тому, что слышит.

Рамлоу расхохотался.

— Разве это не _потрясающе_? Я должен на это посмотреть.

Он достал свой смартфон, вероятно, чтобы сохранить эту сцену себе на память.

— Продолжай, Кэп, у нас не вся ночь впереди. Предложение было весьма щедрым.

Стив придвинулся, чтобы оказаться рядом с лицом Баки, с беспокойством смотря на него. Тот выглядел разбитым и усталым, голубые глаза покраснели от прошлых и настоящих слез.

— Бак, ты уверен?

Баки кивнул.

— Слушай, просто представь, что на моем месте Пегги или кто-то, кто тебе сейчас нравится, хорошо?

Стив попытался подавить вздох, когда Баки нерешительно взял его член в рот. Почти мгновенно он начал беспокоиться: в конце концов, он был после драки и не ходил в душ, а запах пота мог сделать процесс еще неприятнее для Баки. Но даже если это было и так, то Баки никак это не показал и старательно сосал, пытаясь добиться от Стива реакции.

Под таким углом Баки не мог двигаться. Стив видел, что он не рискует опираться на обрубок руки и осознание, что Баки все еще, вероятно, испытывает боль, заставило его вздрогнуть. Баки испуганно взглянул на Стива: вероятно, он боялся последствий, если член Стива так и не встанет. Стив придержал его ладонью, направляя, а другую руку положил на щеку Баки, еще влажную от слез, нежно поглаживая ее большим пальцем. Он не знал, было ли это уместно, но, с другой стороны, что он вообще знал? Так или иначе, Баки это немного успокоило. Он поймал своего рода ритм, двигая головой вверх-вниз и пытаясь заставить член Стива ожить.

Стив не понимал, в чем была причина — в таблетке или во рту Баки, но, к его ужасу, член начал твердеть. Он понял вдруг, что ему _хорошо_ , и почувствовал стыд, ненавидя себя за то, что получает удовольствие. Стив прикусил губу, борясь со стонами, которые могли сорваться с его губ. Тем не менее, процесс захватил какую-то часть его мыслей. Он не думал ни о Пегги, ни о других девушках. Его разум был заполнен Баки: таким, каким он был до войны — уверенным в себе, дерзким, обаятельным. Он представлял себе, как Баки танцует, как шнурует изящными пальцами армейские сапоги, как лихо выглядит в форме. Это, думал Стив, было извращением — представлять Баки таким _сейчас_ , и знать, что он больше никогда не будет так двигаться, никогда не будет так выглядеть. 

Стив почувствовал, как его рука инстинктивно переместилась от щеки Баки к его волосам, и как они обвиваются вокруг пальцев. Он не толкал Баки вниз, а, скорее, помогал ему двигаться, и на секунду это показалось совершенно естественным, будто их тела всегда должны были соединяться друг с другом. Его бедра мягко двигались навстречу к Баки, и он чувствовал, что входит в его рот почти на всю длину, заполняя целиком. Было мокро, тепло, тесно, и Стив хотел навсегда потеряться в этом ощущении.

Невнятный захлебывающийся звук и осознание того, что он вбился Баки в горло, заставили его вернуться к реальности. Он вытянул свой затвердевший член изо рта Баки и отпустил волосы из захвата, только теперь осознавая, что вцепился в них сильнее, чем нужно. Баки задохнулся, пытаясь сделать глоток воздуха, его губы были покрасневшими и влажными. Он смотрел на Стива так, будто тот был центром вселенной, и был такой _красивый_ , такой сломленный. Единственное, чего хотел Стив, чтобы это происходило в другое время, в другом месте.

Но это было не так, и ему было стыдно даже думать об этом. Он опустил глаза, шепча извинения.

— Прости, — выдавил он. — Сыворотка... Она сделала... Она сделала все.

Стив успел забыть, что Рамлоу был в комнате, но хриплый смех заставил остро почувствовать его присутствие. 

— Вы только посмотрите, — сказал он, тыча смартфоном в промежность Стива. — Я думал, что это просто сказки, но _твой размер_... И ты ведь еще не до конца твердый, да? То есть Капитан Америка _подрос везде_? Стал намного лучше. Боже, храни Америку!

Рамлоу сдвинул смартфон в сторону Баки.

— Барнс, разве тебе не повезло? Тебе достался лучший член из всех, что когда-либо создавала наука. Ты должен собой гордиться. Бояться, но все равно гордиться.

Стив видел в глазах Баки не только страх, но и покорность. Они оба знали, что не смогут выбраться. Это должно было произойти. Они могли выторговать себе еще несколько минут, но все равно знали, каким будет следующий шаг.

— Продолжай, Барнс. Будь патриотом. Помоги капитану продолжить, — уговаривал Рамлоу. Он выглядел как ребенок на ярмарке: слишком наслаждался происходящим.

Стив вопросительно посмотрел на Баки. Баки ответил коротким кивком, который Стив посчитал разрешением, а заодно — последней попыткой казаться храбрым, но он боялся, что переломный момент вот-вот наступит. Он положил руку Баки на голову, все еще держа его так, чтобы ему не пришлось опираться на обрубок.

Когда Стив снова толкнулся в Баки своим членом, то пожалел, что посмотрел ему в глаза. Это был тот взгляд, который он никогда не хотел видеть на лице своего друга, и уж тем более, когда он был вызван его собственными действиями. Но он чувствовал, что должен Баки, должен смотреть на него, делая это. Видеть в нем человека, а не закрывать глаза, отворачиваясь.

Баки принимал его член так хорошо, как только мог. Лучше, чем ожидал Стив, учитывая размер его члена и отсутствие опыта у Баки. Баки снова начал задыхаться, его лицо покраснело, а глаза непроизвольно закрылись. В любой другой ситуации член Стива мгновенно опал бы, но он подозревал, что таблетка делала свое дело, по крайней мере, частично, что можно было считать милосердием. Стив на самом деле не знал, смог бы он справиться без нее, и не хотел думать о последствиях. 

Он снова начал нежно гладить волосы Баки, не трахая его в рот, а позволяя самому задать темп. Баки старательно пытался дышать через нос, и _Боже_ , это выглядело ошеломительно грязно, и Стив был поражен яркой вспышкой нежности к Баки. Ему казалось, что его сердце вот-вот разобьется, как будто чувств в груди было слишком много, чтобы удержать их.

— Ты такой смелый, — прошептал он Баки. — Очень, очень смелый.

«Люблю тебя», — подумал он, но не сказал этого вслух, испугавшись одной мысли. 

— И я уважаю тебя, — неуклюже добавил он, и правда хотел как лучше.

— Уважаешь? — повторил Рамлоу с недоверием, граничащим с возмущением. — Ты его _уважаешь_? Роджерс, ты блядь невероятный, знаешь? Клянусь, у вас обоих мозги повредились из-за льда.

Стив боялся тона Рамлоу, боялся, что тот снова навредит Баки, но вместо этого получил удар ногой по голени. Он не почувствовал боли, но испугался. Отпустил Баки, который упал на стол, поморщившись от удара.

— И правильно, — кивнул Рамлоу. — Достаточно прелюдии. Перейдем к главному. Посмотрим, как сильно ты будешь уважать его после всего этого.


	4. Chapter 4

Стив сдвинулся в конец операционного стола — туда, где должны были быть ноги Баки. Если бы они все еще у него были. Он не представлял, как это можно сделать. Стол был слишком узкий, чтобы вместить двух человек, занимающихся сексом. И Баки никоим образом не мог ему помочь. 

Он мягко обхватил бедра Баки, потянув его вниз.

— Рамлоу, дай немного смазки.

— Нет.

— _Очень прошу_.

— Это мило. Но все равно нет. Ты попросил меня остановиться, и я это сделал. Это все, что он получит.

— Пошел ты, — рявкнул Стив.

— Нет. Трахай _его_ , Кэп. И не испытывай мое терпение. 

Стив плюнул на руку и осторожно раздвинул ягодицы Баки.

— Эй, — позвал он, снова найдя глазами его глаза. — Я собираюсь раскрыть тебя чуточку сильнее, хорошо?

Его голос стал совершенно другим — мягким и нежным. Потому что он обращался к Баки, а не к Рамлоу.

Баки просто кивнул, и Стив понял, что это единственная форма согласия, которую он может получить в таких обстоятельствах. Он толкнулся пальцем в Баки и понял, о чем говорил Рамлоу. Несмотря на смазку, Баки был очень узким. Стив на мгновение задумался, не сжался ли он от страха, но ему пришлось откинуть эту мысль, чтобы найти в себе силы пойти до конца.

Второй палец вошел туже, но Баки больше не издавал никаких звуков, высказывающих дискомфорт, сосредоточившись на дыхании. Стив пошевелил пальцами и почувствовал, как Баки расслабляется, и сопротивление ослабевает. Но все же третий палец заставил Баки снова вздрогнуть и прикусить губу. На этот раз хотя бы без крика. 

Стив не знал, сможет ли _это_ вынести.

— Эй, Бак, — сказал он. — Ты отлично справляешься. Я добавлю еще один, ладно? Так будет намного проще.

Слюна — плохая смазка, Стив это знал, но ему нужно было продолжать.

Четвертый палец едва вошел, и Стиву казалось, будто тело Баки пытается вытолкнуть его. 

— Ох, — жалобно выдохнул тот, его лицо исказилось от боли, а искалеченное тело словно пыталось уйти от проникновения пальцев. — Стиви, это больно. — И это прозвучало так, словно он был ребенком, которого избили хулиганы, и это разрывало Стиву сердце. Он сразу же вышел, но понял, что не сможет войти в него, не причинив вреда.

— Помнишь, что я говорил о терпении, Кэп? — спросил Рамлоу за его спиной. Стив почувствовал, как к затылку прижимается пистолет. — Член. Задница. Сейчас же.

— Черт, Рамлоу. Я же его порву.

— Знаю. Но он это переживет. Приступай.

Стив забрался на стол. Его поверхность была холодной и твердой, и он только сейчас понял, как неудобно было Баки. И попытался расположиться так, чтобы Баки было максимально удобно.

Баки под ним дрожал, и Стив вдруг понял, что у него тоже трясутся руки. Его член все еще стоял — он думал, что все дело в таблетке, но ненавидел себя за это. Он с радостью выбрал бы смерть, если бы это не означало, что Баки останется один в руках сумасшедшего. Теперь его тело используют, чтобы причинить Баки боль, и эта мысль была больнее, чем любая пуля.

— Рамлоу, — сделал он последнюю отчаянную попытку. — Ты уверен, что не хочешь меня вместо него?

Может, хоть это сработает.

Стив услышал за спиной какое-то движение и почувствовал, как Рамлоу раздвигает его ягодицы, а дуло пистолета прижимается ко входу.

Он закрыл глаза.

 _Хорошо_ , подумал он. Он согласится на это. Он выдержит это ради Баки.

Он ждал проникновения, но его все не было. Вместо этого Рамлоу убрал пистолет. 

— Заманчивое предложение... Но нет. Сегодня тебе не удастся воплотить свои фантазии о самопожертвовании, Кэп. 

Баки под Стивом резко выдохнул, и Стив понял, что тот тоже ждал ответа, и теперь его последняя надежда на спасение потеряна.

Стив посмотрел на него сверху вниз, пытаясь понять, как ему будет удобнее, и никак не мог начать.

— Эй, — позвал он срывающимся голосом. — Не мог бы ты раздвинуть... — «ноги» чуть не вырвалось у него.

Баки понял и приподнял обрубки так высоко, как только мог, раздвигая в стороны. Стив в ответ пытался пристроиться к нему до тех пор, пока напряженный член не прижался к дырке. 

Время кончилось. Он должен был это сделать.

В первую попытку войти член просто скользнул мимо. Стив попробовал снова, но получилось не лучше. Слюна в виде смазки, нерастянутая дырка и отсутствие опоры сильно мешали.

— Прости меня, — пробормотал он. — Я собираюсь...

Он обхватил Баки левой рукой за талию, надеясь, что эта часть тела относительно безболезненна. Ему хватало сил поднять человека одной рукой, и он, в сущности, так и сделал, удерживая Баки так твердо и нежно, как только мог. Правой рукой он обхватил свой член и направил в дырку, зависнув у самого входа на несколько секунд.

— Просто сделай это, — сказал Баки, избегая его взгляда.

Стив хотел закрыть глаза, но не смог. Он должен был следить за реакцией Баки. Преодолев сопротивление, он вошел на одну головку — физически ощущение было _потрясающим_ , волна удовольствия пронеслась по всему телу. Вот только всхлип Баки мгновенно оборвал ее.

Стив в ту же секунду вышел из него, вырвав из Баки еще один вскрик. Затылком он снова почувствовал дуло пистолета Рамлоу, но ему было плевать. Садистский ублюдок точно не выстрелит: зачем убивать так быстро, когда можно сперва помучить?

— П... Прости, — прошептал он Баки.

— Стив... Стив... — голос Баки звучал совсем слабо. Он смотрел куда-то в потолок, пытаясь сохранить самообладание или набраться смелости. — Ты не сможешь... У тебя ничего так не выйдет. Тебе нужно делать все _по-настоящему_. Слушай, даже если я буду кричать, плакать, стонать и умолять, тебе придется это игнорировать и _продолжать_.

Бак... Баки, я не смогу, подумал Стив. Не смогу причинить тебе боль. _Не смогу тебя изнасиловать_.

Глаза Баки со вновь навернувшимися слезами на секунду поймали взгляд Стива. 

— Это будет больно... В любом случае, — сказал он срывающимся голосом. — Я просто хочу, чтобы ты жил, Стиви. Пожалуйста. Я не хочу видеть, как ты умираешь. Я не могу... Я не смогу этого вынести. И я не хочу оставаться здесь. _Пожалуйста_.

Это сработало. Стив вошел в него снова. Баки не вскрикнул, но Стив не знал, почему он молчит: потому что ему не больно или потому что он пытается помочь Стиву.

 _На полшишечки_. Он слышал это выражение раньше, и уже тогда оно казалось ему несмешным и сексистским, но теперь, если он хотя бы слегка улыбнется, услышав это, то будет вечность чувствовать себя грязным. 

Он попытался набраться храбрости и попросить Бога простить его. Хотя, как он надеялся, если там действительно кто-то есть, в этот момент он не видит его.

Стив схватился за Баки так крепко, как только смог, и вошел до конца, и Баки принял его целиком, распахнув рот в беззвучном крике. В нем было узко, так узко и так _хорошо_ , что Стив с трудом переборол желание начать немедленно двигаться.

— Ты отлично справился, Баки. Просто отлично. Я так тобой горжусь.

Может, у него разыгралось воображение, но ему показалось, что на лице Баки среди боли блеснула улыбка.

— Я собираюсь начать двигаться, ладно?

Он знал, что ему не нужно было говорить, не нужно было спрашивать, но он хотел. Очень сильно.

— Ладно, — прошептал Баки.

Стив двигался в нем медленно, давая возможность приспособиться. Впрочем, почти сразу он понял, что Баки искалечен настолько сильно, что любое прикосновение было для его организма почти шоком.

— Как долго, Рамлоу?

— Ну, пока ты не кончишь, — ответил тот. — Все зависит только от тебя.

Разум Стива снова заметался. Ему придется получить от этого _удовольствие_ — достаточное, по крайней мере, для оргазма. Ему придется...

Баки, должно быть, заметил его панику, потому что сказал:

— Эй, все в порядке. Я тебе уже говорил: попробуй думать о том, кто тебе нравится. Можешь закрыть глаза, если хочешь. Я не возражаю. Правда.

Но Стив ведь уже... Он не хотел думать ни о ком другом. Он хотел думать о Баки... Счастливом Баки, Баки в безопасности, _красивом_ и под ним. Но не _так_. И он не хотел закрывать глаза, потому что, Боже, несмотря на то, как хреново все было, это все-таки был их первый раз, и он хотел... Господи, он хотел Баки.

Он снова начал двигаться, и Баки, поначалу отреагировал нормально, но Стив заметил, как дрожит его нижняя губа, и когда толкнулся сильнее, по его щекам вновь потекли слезы.

Стив сбавил ритм, но Баки покачал головой.

— Нет, продолжай.

Стив начал трахать его немного быстрее; он должен был ускориться, чтобы кончить хоть когда-нибудь, и с каждым новым толчком с губ Баки срывался слабый всхлип, который Стив отчаянно пытался игнорировать.

Он убрал руку с промежности и как следует вытер ее о бедро — в конце концов, нужды хвататься ей за член больше не было. Поднес ладонь ко рту Баки.

— Если станет больно — кусай, хорошо? Помнишь, как деревяшку, на войне, когда не было обезболивающего? Так сильно, как будет нужно.

Баки кивнул, и Стив почувствовал, как его теплый влажный рот прижимается к основанию большого пальца, а зубы сжались крепче, чем он рассчитывал.

Узкая, горячая, влажная дырка Баки вокруг его члена, приносящая ему такое удовольствие, которого он раньше даже не представлял, и узкий, горячий, влажный рот вокруг пальца, добавляющий боль от укуса, смешали ощущения в его голове, боль переплелась с удовольствием, и он _хотел_ больше. Он хотел так сильно. Его разум напрочь подчинился страсти и физиологии.

Он начал вбиваться в Баки как следует, больше не сдерживая себя. Чем быстрее он кончит, тем быстрее все закончится, поэтому он окончательно отпустил себя. Он почувствовал, как зубы Баки сжались сильнее, и, опустив глаза на свою руку, увидел кровь, но не убрал ладонь. В конце концов, это была его идея. Он сам хотел взять хотя бы часть боли Баки на себя.

Теперь скользить внутри Баки стало проще, и Стив, к своему ужасу, понял, что его рука — не единственное, что начало кровоточить. Фраза Рамлоу — «Твой мальчик словно девственница» — крутилась в голове, и он думал о последствиях, и как, вероятно, обрадуется этот ублюдок, когда поймет, что из-за Стива Баки может истечь кровью.

Но думать об этом сейчас было нельзя. Ему нельзя было думать о том, что он причиняет Баки боль. Ему, как и Баки, нужно было просто сыграть свою роль.

— Прости, — задохнулся он, — мне придется трахать тебя сильнее... Могу ли я...

— Знаю, — сказал Баки, выпуская изо рта его руку и тяжело дыша. — Делай со мной все, что нужно. — И он снова впился зубами в его ладонь, но уже с другой стороны.

Стив наконец-то позволил себе закрыть глаза, потому что ему нельзя было видеть, как больно Баки, иначе он никогда не кончит. Он вцепился в Баки крепче, сбрасывая с себя последние остатки самоконтроля и трахая Баки жестко, почти жестоко, двигаясь напрямик к оргазму. Баки приглушенно вскрикивал в его руку. Стив почувствовал, как культя руки Баки упирается ему в бицепс, словно в отчаянной попытке ухватиться, но они оба знали, что этого никогда не произойдет.

Стив был близок к оргазму, он чувствовал это. И ему нужно было довести дело до конца, иначе пришлось бы начать сначала. Он толкнулся членом глубже, растягивая Баки сильнее, повторил снова и снова. Баки выпустил изо рта его руку, и Стив услышал, как он умоляет:

— Остановись, пожалуйста, Стиви, я больше не могу, я говорил, что смогу, но...

Стив закрыл глаза и зажал рот Баки рукой.

— Тшш. Тише, еще немного. Ты все сможешь. У тебя почти получилось, Бак.

Баки извивался под ним, но Стив прижал его крепче. Ему это было нужно.

Позже он на коленях будет молить о прощении.

Он сосредоточился на боли и удовольствии, вбиваясь в Баки последние несколько раз. _Еще немного_ , повторял он самому себе, пока не услышал, наконец, как закричал Баки, когда в тело тело хлестнула сперма.


	5. Chapter 5

Все тело Стива содрогнулось от облегчения. Он застыл в оцепенении на пару минут, пока не услышал под собой слабый голос.

— Стив... Пожалуйста, вынь его.

Стив в ту же секунду распахнул глаза. Он дернулся, словно от ожога, и вышел из Баки с непристойным хлюпающим звуком.

Теперь, когда послеоргазменная дымка рассеялась, он чувствовал себя еще отвратительнее. Дрожащим, неуверенным — то ли от страха, то ли от усталости, а может, от того и другого сразу. Он едва мог стоять так, чтобы смотреть Баки в лицо, но заставил себя.

Баки выглядел ужасно. Волосы слиплись от пота, глаза и губы покраснели, щеки блестели от слез. Стив увидел, что на его бедре проступил синяк в виде ладони и съежился, когда понял, что это _он_ сжал так сильно. Ниже он смотреть боялся, но ему пришлось.

Обрубки ног Баки были все еще раздвинуты, а раны словно увеличились от движений. Несмотря на примитивные попытки прижечь их, они открылись в нескольких местах. Не слишком сильно, но, видимо, достаточно, чтобы причинять мучительную боль: Стив видел потеки крови на обоих обрубках. Между ними виднелась раскрытая дырка Баки с вытекающей из нее спермой, неоспоримым доказательством произошедшего. Вперемешку со спермой текла кровь, подтверждая предыдущий страх Стива.

Все, чего он желал — взять Баки на руки и не отпускать целую вечность, но он понимал, что прикосновение — последнее, чего Баки сейчас может хотеть.

— Что за бардак ты развел, Кэп, — услышал он голос Рамлоу. — Тебе нужно тут прибраться.

Стив сел на колени, повернувшись к Рамлоу лицом. Он больше не пытался скрыть свою ненависть, вот только пистолет был все еще направлен на него. На _них_... Стив проделал такой длинный путь. Выдержит и немного больше. Он протянул руку.

— Давай полотенце.

Рамлоу рассмеялся.

— Ты восхитителен, Роджерс. Даже теперь ты все еще слишком невинный. Но так просто ты не отделаешься. Здесь нет полотенец, принцесса. Можешь вытереть его своим ртом.

Если бы Рамлоу сказал ему это сутки назад — черт, да даже пару часов назад, — Стив решил бы, что это нелепо. Но теперь... Он даже не протестовал. Только опустился между обрубков, положив руки так, чтобы не прикасаться к ранам. Целиком поместиться на столе у него не удалось, поэтому он слегка присел, и вероятно, со стороны выглядел смешно — Рамлоу, Стив был уверен, наслаждался зрелищем.

Впрочем, Стив старался о Рамлоу не думать. Никогда раньше он не допускал мысли о том, чтобы засунуть язык в чужую задницу — даже в Баки — и уж тем более не после траха. Он знал, что люди занимаются таким, спасибо интернету, но, честно говоря, внес это в список вещей, о которых ему необязательно было знать. В лучшем случае ему казалось это неаппетитным, в худшем — отвратительным.

Сейчас же он запутался в ощущениях. Не ждал, конечно, с нетерпением, но знал, что Баки, по крайней мере, не будет от этого больно. 

Он взглянул на Баки, но тот отвел глаза.

— Эй, дружище, — сказал Стив достаточно громко для того, чтобы Баки услышал. — Я просто сделаю это, ладно? Я буду нежным, обещаю тебе.

Баки не ответил, но Стив знал, что у них в любом случае нет выбора.

Приблизившись, Стив попытался проигнорировать запах, ударивший в ноздри. Сперма, кровь и пот, и кое-что еще, но он не позволил этому остановить себя.

Он осторожно прижался к залитой потеками спермы дырке и начал вылизывать. На вкус это было не так плохо, как он представлял себе. Он мог это сделать.

Краем глаза он видел, что Рамлоу снова начал снимать, если вообще не переставал. Он, должно быть, поймал взгляд Стива, потому что сразу же прокомментировал:

— Кто бы мог подумать, а? Капитан Америка — пидор, который жрет сперму. Ну, я бы мог, да. Но меня никто раньше не спрашивал. Но не волнуйся, Кэп. Скоро все смогут это увидеть.

Стив понимал, что должен ужаснуться. Или окаменеть. Или и то, и другое разом. Но ему было все равно. Если Рамлоу решил его унизить, пусть так и будет. Если он продержится достаточно, чтобы выжить, он сможет разбить этот адский телефон. И убить Рамлоу. Возможно, в другом порядке.

Он вернулся к своей задаче. Мягко провел языком вокруг дырки Баки и почувствовал, как тот вздрогнул от прикосновения. Снизу он не мог видеть его лица и не знал, в порядке ли тот, но попытался успокоить прикосновениями. Кончиками пальцев он нежно обвел кожу вокруг еще неповрежденных частей бедер Баки и лизнул дырку бережно, но настойчиво. На вкус Баки был как соль и медь, и Стив мог только надеяться, что таким вкус и _должен_ быть, что это не результат травм.

Когда он опустился ниже между остатками ног Баки, то на какое-то время вдруг выбрался из собственной головы, из всей ситуации. Он перестал думать о вкусе, камере и неудобной позе. Что-то пробудилось в нем — желание сделать Баки _чистым_ настолько, насколько только мог. Он потерялся в желании вылизывать его дырку, и Баки, наконец, расслабился под его прикосновениями. Стив же продолжил лизать его и после того, как слизал всю сперму и кровь.

Он ахнул, когда почувствовал, как Рамлоу грубо оттащил его за волосы. 

— О мой гребаный Бог, — услышал он — ты действительно увлекся, да? Клянусь, когда речь заходит о вылизывании задниц ампутантам, ты еще сильнее двинут на голову чем я, Кэп. Раз уж ты стоишь рядом, убери еще и со стола.

Стив почувствовал, как Рамлоу ослабил хватку, и упал между обрубков Баки. Опустился еще ниже и принялся послушно слизывать сперму, которая стекла на стол. У него не осталось сил притворяться непокорным. Рамлоу выиграл этот раунд и знал это.

Стив вылизал все дочиста.

— Слизняк, — сказал Рамлоу с неподдельным отвращением в голосе. 

Стив посмотрел на него, на камеру и на пистолет, пытаясь угадать, что будет дальше.

— Почему бы тебе не поцеловать своего приятеля, Кэп?

Вопрос выбил воздух из его легких. Конечно, Рамлоу попросил об этом только для того, чтобы унизить его и заставить Баки попробовать сперму изо рта Стива. Но для самого Стива это было намного более пугающим и интимным, чем любой секс.

Он обернулся, снова оказываясь над Баки. И впервые заметил, что член Баки наполовину затвердел, но это, в принципе, было нормальным, учитывая, что он только что делал... Стив сдвинулся так, чтобы оказаться с Баки лицом к лицу. Баки все еще выглядел ужасно, но теперь его лицо было по крайней мере расслабленным. Стив попытался сглотнуть как следует, чтобы смыть изо рта вкус спермы до того, как прикоснется к губам Баки.

— Эй. Я прошу прощения за это. Я могу?

Баки кивнул.

— Ну, это точно не будет худшим из всего, что ты сегодня со мной сделал.

Первой реакцией Стива было желание провалиться под землю, но потом он увидел слабую полуулыбку на губах Баки и понял, что это была бессильная попытка пошутить.

Он улыбнулся в ответ, положил руку Баки на щеку и наклонился, чтобы целомудренно прижаться к его губам. 

— Ну-ну, это не поцелуй. Ты можешь и получше, — съязвил Рамлоу.

Стив знал, что он отпустит комментарий и не собирался этому препятствовать.

Он снова наклонился, дразня губы Баки языком до тех пор, пока они не раскрылись. Когда Баки приоткрыл рот, Стив скользнул языком внутрь — исследуя, не вталкиваясь — и поцеловал Баки со странной смесью нежности и настойчивости.

Еще до того, как отстраниться, Стив осознал... Он _знал_ , что поцелуй выдаст его. Этот поцелуй был _настоящим_ , это было ясно, как день, потому что поцелуй был такой же, как Стив Роджерс: честный и прямой.

И, если уж этого было недостаточно для понимания: член Стива снова начал твердеть.

Баки ошибся. Поцелуй был _худшим_ , что он мог сделать. 

Когда Стив снова столкнулся глазами с Баки, он понял, что тот знает, потому что и через миллион лет Стив Роджерс не сможет подделать поцелуй. Несмотря на то, насколько Баки был сломлен, Стив увидел в его взгляде жалость, и не был уверен, что может это вынести.

Баки открыл рот, словно собираясь сказать что-то, однако замолчал, не издав ни звука — может, потому что понял — Рамлоу услышит все, что он скажет.

— Это было _прекрасно_ , мальчики, — прокомментировал Рамлоу. — Уверен, все в интернете будут в восторге.

Стив снова сел на колени.

— Рамлоу. Отпусти нас. Мы сделали все, о чем ты просил. Все кончено.

— Ничего не кончится, пока я не скажу, — зарычал Рамлоу. — Кроме того, — он махнул рукой от Баки к промежности Стива, — похоже, что этот поцелуй тебя взволновал. Будет жаль, если это пропадет даром.


	6. Chapter 6

Стив посмотрел на свою промежность и проклял предавшее его тело. Он и сам уже не знал, что это — действие таблетки, или он просто хотел Баки.

— Здесь только суперсолдаты, — глумился Рамлоу. — Уверен, вы потянете еще один раунд.

Стив взглянул на Баки и увидел панику в его глазах.

— Рамлоу, нет. Он не сможет больше. Он _не может_.

— О, ты зря недооцениваешь своего друга. Я брал его с собой на задания. У мальчика хватит стойкости.

Стив кипел изнутри. Этот человек притворялся его другом, улыбался и шутил ему, одновременно держа его лучшего друга в качестве питомца с промытыми мозгами.

— Теперь я хочу увидеть, как он тебя оседлает, — продолжил Рамлоу. — Звучит весело.

— О, ради всего святого, он _не может_. Он даже сесть не может, ты же знаешь.

— Я уверен, ты найдешь выход.

— _Нет!_

За одну секунду раздалось три выстрела из-за стеклянной стены. Стив рванулся в сторону Баки, прикрывая его своим телом. 

На мгновение он вернулся в Европу, ощутил ледяной зимний ветер на лице, услышал крики умирающих людей, выстрелы и взрывы в отдалении. Его начала бить дрожь.

Он изо всех сил попытался отогнать воспоминания, стараясь понять что случилось. Три пулевых отверстия теперь украшали пол рядом с операционным столом, образовывая своего рода линию — первый в нескольких футах, следующий ближе, а последний прямо рядом с ножкой стола. 

Действовали хорошо обученные боевики. Они не попали по Стиву и Баки только потому, что сами этого не хотели.

— Твой выбор, Кэп. Мы можем избавить тебя от страданий, без проблем. Но Баки оставим, чтобы поиграть.

Стив больше ничего не знал. Может, смерть и была лучше. Может быть, Рамлоу блефует. Может, Баки был сломан настолько, что быстро умер бы от пыток. _Возможно_...

Но он ведь не мог рассчитывать на «возможно». Поэтому и продолжал выполнять приказы. Он не мог оставить Баки один на один с этими монстрами.

Он сел на край стола, свесив ноги. Поднял Баки, держа его как сломанную куклу, на руках, и потянул к себе на колени, удерживая на весу так, чтобы исключить давление на обрубки, однако это оказалось невозможно. Они снова смотрели друг на друга, и болезненная гримаса на лице Баки выдавала все. Его глаза умоляли, но Стив был не тем человеком, кто мог выполнить его просьбы. Их члены соприкоснулись — все еще твердый Стива и стремительно опадающий — Баки.

Это было неправильно. _Все было неправильно_. Так сидеть должны влюбленные, так прикасаться — любовники. У них же была жестокая пародия. То, что должно было случиться между ними добровольно, происходило под дулом пистолета. То, что должно было доставлять удовольствие, причиняло боль. А любовь... Любовь никуда не делась, но была искривлена, сломана, стала оружием против них.

Он прижал Баки сильнее к себе, чтобы стать еще ближе, чем когда бы то ни было, потому что теперь его совсем не волновало, кто и что мог подумать.

— Баки, мне нужно взять тебе еще раз, хорошо?

Баки задрожал, пряча лицо в изгибе шеи Стива.

— Стив, нет. Я не могу. Я не могу. Пожалуйста, останови это. Останови.

— Я не могу, любимый. Прости меня. Тебе нужно еще немного побыть сильным.

Стив попытался игнорировать тот факт, что только что произнес слово «любимый», но оно шло от души и было единственным, что не вызывало желание просить прощения. Он приподнял Баки, сдвигаясь так, чтобы головка члена снова уперлась в дырку Баки.

— Нет... Пожалуйста, нет... — пробормотал Баки, уткнувшись Стиву в кожу, но Стив расслышал каждое слово громко и ясно. Он сам балансировал на грани слов. Он хотел, чтобы Баки дал ему разрешение. Он _нуждался_ в нем, но понял, что этого может не произойти.

— Пожалуйста, Бак.

Он видел, как Рамлоу приблизился, поднимая пистолет. И почувствовал, как Баки качает головой.

— Я не могу... Это больше не может продолжаться. Стиви, я уже весь разорван внутри.

Все могло стать еще хуже, Стив понимал. Рамлоу _убил бы_ его, в этом он был уверен. И выбор стоял между его членом и членами гидровцев. Стив знал это, но Боже, он не мог этого сделать.

Он погладил Баки по волосам и прижал к себе, шепча ему на ухо:

— Прости, приятель, я должен это сделать, мне нужно. Будь сильным ради меня, хорошо? Почти все. Постарайся расслабиться.

Он толкнулся в Баки, удерживая его на весу изо всех сил. Попытался быть нежным, но угол заставил гравитацию работать против него, и он вошел в Баки на всю длину разом. Баки закричал, прижавшись к его плечу.

— Можешь укусить меня так же, как делал раньше. Ты молодец. Мы пройдем через это.

Он чувствовал, как зубы Баки впились в его шею, но укус теперь был слабее и почти не причинил боли, не говоря уже про кровь.

Стив снова начал его трахать, и с каждым толчком слышал, как Баки рыдает. Все его обрубленное тело тряслось от рыданий, и Стив понял, что теперь он просто плачет, не пытаясь сдерживаться. Баки словно сломался от его прикосновений, и теперь вся боль хлестала из него наружу — неприкрытая, неконтролируемая.

Хватка зубов на шее исчезла, и Баки прижался щекой к груди Стива. Кожей Стив чувствовал, что та мокрая от слез, коленям тоже было влажно, но он не рисковал смотреть вниз: боялся увидеть, что это — пот, кровь из обрубков ног Баки или еще откуда-то. Он продолжил трахать Баки, боясь каждой реакции, хотя теперь двигаться было намного легче, трения стало меньше, но Стив знал, что проще стало только ему. И чувствовал, как на глаза тоже наворачиваются слезы, потому что, независимо от обстоятельств, _он_ делал это с Баки, и это было больше, чем его сердце могло вынести. 

Он цеплялся за бедра Баки, приподнимая его на толчках, погружаясь в теплую тесноту снова и снова, пытаясь раствориться в этом ощущении — первобытное, нефильтрованное удовольствие от факта проникновения, просто член и дырка, ничего больше. 

Но в этот раз, как бы он ни старался, у него не вышло отсеять эмоции. Он не мог игнорировать рыдающего, сломанного человека в его руках, человека, которого он любил больше всего на свете. Чувства были неразрывно связаны, и его мозг никак не мог справиться с диссонансом.

— Пожалуйста, Стиви. Хватит.

Он не остановился. Не мог остановиться. Но понял, что, скорее всего, кончить не сможет, а значит, у них не будет короткой передышки, которая следовала за оргазмом.

— Рамлоу, позволь мне остановиться. _Пожалуйста_ , позволь. Даже ты не можешь быть настолько жестоким. 

— Ничего не поделать, Кэп. Ты знаешь правила. Ты остановишься, когда кончишь. Или, как вариант, заставишь кончить _его_. Это было бы что-то, да?

Стив задумался на мгновение, прикидываясь, есть ли смысл опускать руку на член Баки и _пробовать_ , но, видя состояние, в котором тот был, понял, что это бессмысленно. 

— Ой, да перестань, — услышал он голос Рамлоу. 

Должно быть, тот подобрался ближе, а Стив и не заметил. Он схватил Баки за плечи, держа другой рукой пистолет, и прижал его к члену Стива. Стив почувствовал, как Баки впился в него зубами, приглушая крик, когда его тело пронзили и пистолет, и член разом.

Рамлоу чуть отстранился, видимо, любуясь проделанной работой.

— Знаешь, что самое смешное? — спросил он, прохаживаясь по комнате. — Чем сильнее ты стараешься быть помягче, тем дольше ему придется сидеть на твоем члене. И, в конце концов, тебе придется трахать его как следует... Как и раньше. А сейчас все, что ты делаешь — продлеваешь боль. Ну, не то чтоб я возражал.

Он, казалось, погрузился в свои мысли, и Стив понадеялся, что у них появилась секунда свободного времени. Когда Рамлоу отдалился на достаточное расстояние, Стив придвинулся губами к уху Баки так, чтобы их никто не мог слышать.

— Если я тебя крепко обниму, — прошептал он, — и пошлю Рамлоу нахуй, то... То есть шанс, что он застрелит меня, и пуля пройдет через нас обоих. Я могу это сделать. И все будет кончено. Мы оба можем исчезнуть.

Он почувствовал, как Баки качает головой.

— Нет. Я хочу, чтобы ты жил, — прошептал тот в промежутке между толчками и всхлипами. — А еще мы — суперсолдаты. Ты не можешь быть уверен, что...

Стив вцепился в Баки, входя и выходя из него, отчаянно пытаясь придумать что-то, что могло бы заставить его кончить в этой ситуации.

— Стив, — слабо, едва слышно позвал Баки. — У тебя получится сломать мне шею в таком положении. Тебе хватит сил.

Если у Стива и был хоть какой-то шанс кончить, то теперь он исчез окончательно. Он, наконец, перестал бороться со слезами, и они побежали по его лицу.

— Баки... Нет. Ты не можешь просить меня о таком. Я не могу. Не могу…

«Я люблю тебя, вопил его разум. Я не хочу больше жить без тебя».

— _Пожалуйста_ , Стиви. Если я значу для тебя хоть что-то, _прекрати это_.

— Баки... нет...

Он, рыдая, поцеловал его в лоб, все еще продолжая трахать его, не сбавляя темп.

— О чем вы, голубки, говорите? — голос Рамлоу звучал жестко.

Стив почувствовал, как Баки выпрямился — резче, чем Стив мог ожидать. Он встретил глазами взгляд Стива, и Стив увидел в них беззвучное «прости меня».

И Баки обернулся к Рамлоу со смесью гнева, боли, страха и решимости на лице.

— Да я вот как раз говорил Стиву, — выплюнул он, — что ты жалкий неудачник, потому что тебе приходится заставлять людей насиловать друг друга, ведь своим обгоревшим членом ты не можешь делать это самостоятельно.

Рамлоу метнулся к ним с ловкостью, которую Стив не ожидал от человека его возраста и телосложнения, не говоря уж об ожогах. Он сорвал Баки со Стива и швырнул на пол. Стив с ужасом увидел, как он приставляет пистолет к голове Баки и рванулся к ним, но пуля прошила его бедро прежде, чем он успел дотянуться. Он рухнул на пол и тут же вскинул руки, чтобы люди за стеной увидели его капитуляцию.

— Что ты сказал, маленькая шлюха? — зашипел Рамлоу, вжимая пистолет Баки в висок.

— Я сказал, — выдохнул Баки, — что ты импотент и трус.

Честно говоря, Стив был удивлен, что Рамлоу не нажал на курок в ту же секунду. Вместо этого он ударил им Баки с такой силой, что послышался треск. От звука у Стива по спине побежали мурашки.

Вся беда была в том, что он _понимал_ , что именно Баки делает. Эдакая версия самоубийства с помощью ГИДРы. Баки хотел спровоцировать Рамлоу до такой степени, чтобы тот убил его. И Стив не был уверен, что у Рамлоу хватит самообладания этого не сделать.


	7. Chapter 7

Стив беспомощно наблюдал, как Рамлоу засовывает пистолет Баки в задницу. Тот лишь сморщился, но не закричал: видимо, не хотел доставлять Рамлоу удовольствие.

Рамлоу же смотрел на Баки с чистой неподдельной ненавистью.

— Как ты думаешь, что произойдет, если я нажму на курок? Я спрашиваю, потому что сам не знаю. Твоя сыворотка сможет тебя исцелить, или ты будешь медленно умирать от внутреннего кровотечения?

Баки плюнул кровью Рамлоу в лицо.

— Не знаю. Не хочешь разок побыть мужиком и проверить, а не трепать языком?

Стив действительно решил, что Рамлоу сломается именно в эту секунду и выстрелит. Он видел, как его палец дернулся на спусковом крючке.

— Стой! — заорал он. — Рамлоу, ты же видишь, что он просто старается взбесить тебя. Он хочет, чтобы ты это сделал.

— Стив, заткнись, черт возьми, — прорычал Баки.

Впрочем, было уже поздно. Рамлоу вытащил пистолет, стер кровь Баки со своего лица и уставился на него с отвращением. Потянулся рукой к гнезду, оставшемуся от протеза Баки и дернул за открытую проводку. Баки заорал, и Стив никогда в жизни не слышал такого крика. Он даже не понял, что гнездо имеет чувствительность, и уж тем более не думал, что так можно было причинить Баки боль. 

— Пожалуйста, хватит делать ему больно. Ну пожалуйста. Я сделаю все, что угодно.

— Я уже начал уставать от этого дерьма, Роджерс.

Он встал и подошел к лежавшему на полу Стиву. Ударил ногой в живот — жесткий ботинок проехался по уязвимо открытой плоти. Удар выбил воздух из легких Стива, он захрипел, но не шелохнулся. Если Рамлоу хотел избить его, чтобы спустить пар — отлично.

Но больше никаких ударов не последовало. Вместо этого Рамлоу присел рядом и ткнул пальцем в пулевое отверстие на ноге Стива, тот вздрогнул, но не попытался остановить его. Лишь стиснул зубы, чувствуя, как палец Рамлоу проталкивает пулю глубже в тело.

— Взгляни-ка, Кэп. Я все-таки могу в тебя проникнуть.

— Все, что захочешь.

— Я знаю, чего я хочу. Вы двое еще не закончили.

Рамлоу убрал руку и вернулся к Баки, жестом позвав Стива за собой. Тот покорно подполз ближе. Рамлоу же зашел к Баки со спины, обхватил рукой за талию и поднял, другой рукой прижимая пистолет к его голове.

Стив знал, чего он ждет и придвинулся, уместившись между обрубков ног Баки. Кровь была повсюду. Он не понимал, откуда она идет и кому их них принадлежит, в эту секунду он даже не верил, что Рамлоу позволит происходящему закончиться, если кто-нибудь из них умрет от травм. Может, у них вообще никогда не было шанса. Но ему пришлось... Он должен был попытаться.

Он был лишь наполовину возбужден, но от трения о промежность Баки его член затвердел снова. Баки это почувствовал и взглянул на него со смесью страха и злости.

— Черт возьми, Стив, я мог со всем этим покончить, — сказал он, не обращая никакого внимания на пистолет, приставленный к его виску.

— Я не мог позволить тебе пожертвовать собой.

— Это уж не тебе решать.

— Ну разве это не мило? — вставил Рамлоу. — Ну прямо старая супружеская пара. Хватит болтать, трахайтесь уже.

Стив вошел в Баки, и тот лишь стиснул зубы, не сопротивляясь. Схватив Баки за остатки бедер, Стив рванул его на себя, пытаясь отодвинуться от взгляда Рамлоу — тот стоял так близко, что Стив чувствовал его дыхание у себя на лице.

Баки стал сговорчивее, но, хоть его глаза все еще слезились, взгляд был на тысячу миль. Стив мог только надеяться, что он нашел какое-то место в своей голове, куда смог спрятаться из этой жуткой реальности.

Стив на самом деле не знал, что именно делать, только чувствовал, что должен продолжать двигаться, будто человек с последней бутылкой воды в пустыне в поисках оазиса. Надеясь, что спасение придет вопреки всему.

И внезапно это случилось.

Тревога завыла глубоко, как тромбон, так низко, что по полу прошла вибрация. Свет в комнате замерцал и стал красным. Стив услышал выстрелы, и, когда он поднял глаза, мужчины за стеклянной стеной рассыпались, как домино, пока рыжая девушка раскидывала их руками и ногами, осыпая слишком быстрыми ударами, чтобы они могли их предвидеть.

Прибыла кавалерия.

Рамлоу совершил ошибку, оглянувшись назад и ослабив хватку на Баки. Тот вынырнул из ступора и впился ему зубами в запястье с такой силой, что тот заорал и выронил пистолет. Времени на размышления у Стива не осталось, но он инстинктивно потянулся за пистолетом, опередив Рамлоу на секунду.

Он встал и направил на него оружие, держа палец на спусковом крючке. И заколебался всего на мгновение, но, видимо, это было слишком долго, потому что Рамлоу хватило: судя по всему, он прочитал все в глазах Стива, потому что успел ударить того в простреленную ногу, заставив потерять равновесие.

Рамлоу рванул к металлической двери в дальнем конце комнаты. Стив принялся стрелять ему вслед, но, похоже, ни одна из пуль так и не достигла цели: Рамлоу успел прыгнуть за дверь и закрыть ее за собой со скрежетом.

Стив дернулся, прихрамывая, в сторону двери, пытаясь догнать его, но услышал, как щелкнул замок с другой стороны. Он рванул за дверную ручку, но даже его суперсолдатской силы не хватило, чтобы снять ее с петель. Впрочем, он понимал, что даже если сможет открыть дверь, толку не будет: Рамлоу успел уйти слишком далеко. А Стив с раненой ногой не смог бы гнаться за ним.

Нужно было заняться тем, что действительно имело значение, подумал он. Баки все еще лежал на полу. Стив, хромая, подошел к столу, взял с него окровавленную простыню и достал из аккуратно сложенной кучки своих вещей куртку. Медленно опустился на колени перед Баки, прижал его к груди, завернул в простыню и накинул куртку на плечи.

— Ты отлично со всем справился, — прошептал он. — Теперь ты в безопасности. Помощь уже близко.

— Стив, — отозвался Баки дрожащим голосом. — В пистолете еще остались пули?

— Да... Да, думаю, что да. А что?

Стив снова услышал его всхлип.

— Приставь его к моей голове. Спусти курок. Это будет быстро, я не буду мучиться.

Стив вновь ощутил волну паники.

— Что... Баки, нет... Все будет хорошо. Мы о тебе позаботимся.

Баки напрягся, пытаясь приподняться так, чтобы взглянуть Стиву в глаза.

— Стив, посмотри на меня. Посмотри. Ничего в порядке не будет. Перестань пытаться спасти меня. — У него сорвался голос, но он попытался продолжить. — Разве ты не видишь... Не видишь, что от меня уже ничего не осталось? Я не хочу так жить.

Стив почувствовал ледяной холод. Он не хотел этого делать. Он не мог этого сделать. Но как он мог не уважать желание лучшего друга умереть, когда тот не мог убить себя самостоятельно?

— Стив, поторопись, пожалуйста. Они будут здесь с минуты на минуту.

Стив прижал пистолет к его голове. Рука неконтролируемо дрожала, и он боялся, что выстрелит неосознанно.

— Пожалуйста, — умолял Баки.

И именно тогда, в тот момент, Стив Роджерс сломался полностью.

Он не смог больше удерживать пистолет, и тот с лязгом упал на пол, шарахнув последней пулей в стену. Дрожь из его рук, казалось, пробежала по всему телу, заставив каждую мышцу непроизвольно содрогнуться. Он услышал свой всхлип, и снова, и еще раз. Сдерживать слезы у него больше не получалось, и они хлынули таким потоком, что Стив словно ослеп.

— Не могу, — беспомощно прорыдал он. — Прости меня.

Он уткнулся лицом в шею Баки, мечтая, чтобы его обхватили руки... Руки, которых больше никогда не будет. Которые никогда не обнимут. Он боялся услышать резкий ответ Баки, но его так и не последовало. Он лишь почувствовал, как неуверенные губы коснулись его лба. Баки, судя по дрожи, тоже плакал.

За их спинами открылась тяжелая металлическая дверь.

— О, черт возьми, нет, — услышал Стив голос Сэма. 

И сразу после — приближающиеся шаги, и Стив был готов, но все равно вздрогнул, когда почувствовал прикосновение Сэма к своему плечу.

— Стив, мы доставим вас в больницу, хорошо?

Он понял слова, но не смог ничего ответить.

— Твой статус? — раздался голос Наташи. 

Она сдерживала панику гораздо лучше, но Стив слышал, что дрожь пробралась и в ее голос. До тех пор, пока Баки не ответил, Стив и не понял, что она обращается к нему. Зимний Солдат все еще был его частью. У него срывался голос, но отвечал он последовательно:

— У капитана Роджерса огнестрельное ранение левой ноги и прокушены правая ладонь и левое плечо. Он ни на что не реагирует из-за эмоциональной травмы. Мне сделали несколько ампутаций. Также у меня ожоги третьей степени... И разрыв прямой кишки. Возможно, еще есть внутренние повреждения.

Стив услышал, как Нат резко выдохнула. Видимо, все действительно выглядело ужасно, раз уж даже она потеряла самообладание. И он даже не стал протестовать, когда почувствовал, как ее руки затягивают рану на его бедре.

А потом Стив ощутил, как Баки забирают из его объятий, и пустота в руках ощущалось как физическая боль. Он поднял глаза и увидел, как Сэм уносит Баки, взяв на руки. Он хотел что-то сказать, может, предложить Баки нести его самому, но у него внезапно кончились все слова.

Нат протянула ему свою куртку, и он на автомате накинул ее, пока Наташа, придерживая его, помогла ему дохромать до двери. Все было в таком тумане, что он едва осознал, что они сели в машину. Взглянув в зеркало заднего вида, он увидел, как Наташа пытается максимально комфортно уложить Баки на сиденье, и подумал, что сейчас, наверное, лучше, чтобы ему помогала женщина. Намного лучше, чем если бы это делал он сам.

И только когда Сэм завел машину, двинувшись в сторону больницы, Стив начал чувствовать свое тело, лишь теперь осознавая, что напрочь потерял с ним связь. На улице загорался рассвет, небо было потрясающего цвета, но он, кажется, потерял способность восхищаться прекрасным.

Чем дольше они ехали, тем сильнее он понимал, почему Баки молил о той пуле. Ему говорили когда-то, что выжить — лучший способ отомстить врагам. Но возможно, думал он, бывает и наоборот. Может, иногда лучшая месть — оставить в живых тех, кого сломал. Думать о завтрашнем дне он не смел. Это было слишком жутко.

Оглянувшись, он увидел, что Баки уснул, опершись на Наташу. Она придерживала его с мягкостью, которой Стив не замечал в ней раньше, и он был безмерно благодарен ей за это. Закрыв, наконец, глаза, Стив позволил себе выдохнуть. Он доверял всем в этой машине.

Рев двигателя и теплый воздух из печки расслабили его измученное тело, и сон снизошел на него как спасение.


End file.
